


My Drabbles

by charamanda



Category: D. Gray Man, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Generations of Miracles, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles that I came up with, which will be available independently. (depending on my horrible memory)





	1. Pain

To say he was startled was an understatement. Tyki had came home to a floor full of glass in different shapes, sizes and color.

"Yuki?" He called out with a gentle voice, wanting to find the petite girl but he definitely wasn't expecting a sobbing mess on the floor. Immediately by her side, he wrapped his arms around her gingerly with a small frown.

"What's wrong, love? What happened outside?" Hearing that question seemed to have triggered something because her sniffles turned into sobs once again as she buries her face in her hands.

"Tyki, I can't stand it anymore. I hate everything." That line cut deep into his heart as his grip on her tightens.

"Yuki, please. Tell me what is wrong. Your pain is mine." She cries into his shirt and sobs loudly.

"Everything is so painful. I wake up everyday feeling like I want to die. It's been better after you but lately, everything in work has been going downhill and you haven't been around. I just- I'm so sorry." The brunette buries her face in his shirt and grips onto it tightly. His heart was torn as he held her against him and stroked her hair in soothing strokes.

"Love," he begins in a gentle tone as he continues to stroke her hair, "I am so sorry for not hearing you out or being there when you need me to. I'll try my best but you have to speak up if you ever feel the need to. Can you do that for me? I want to share your problems, not see you so hurt and hear about it only when you can't contain it anymore. So, please. Please talk to me." She nods her head but doesn't pull away as she grips onto his shirt. He slowly pulls away and confusion was evident on her face but it was quickly wiped off when the male plants his lips on his lover, in a sweet and slow manner. His lover quickly responds and they share the pain and sadness that she shows with her lips. Pulling away again, he cups her face and rests his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

"I am so sorry, Yuki."

"It's okay. Everything will be better now that you're here with me." She responds with flushed cheeks and Tyki chuckles, a sweet ache in his heart. Perhaps, it was worth it after all, being human. "Now, let's clear up the welcoming present you have gifted me with." The red hue on Yuki's cheeks seemed to have darkened as she nods and gets to her feet with his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't very coherent when i was writing this but it was describing what i felt so i have decided against editing it, other than its grammar and vocabulary


	2. Haphephobia

 

  
**_H_** ** _aphephobia_ **

 

 **-A phobia that involves the fear of touching or being touched.**

  


* * *

  
The first time he had noticed you was when you sat at a table, full of people but you seemed alone. Maybe it was because you were sitting one seat away from the people next to you, leaving quite a big space around you or maybe it was because you were the only one silently eating your meal while the rest of your table-mates talked as they dined. Intrigued, he spent half of his lunch watching you. When you got up to leave after finishing your meal, he unconsciously stood as well, returning to his senses only when he heard his friend call out to him.

"Iwa-chan?" He snapped out of his daze and glanced down at the brunette, only to realize that he is standing. "Ah..." Unsure of what to say, he picks up his unfinished food and hurries after you. He follows you to the library and sits a few tables away from you, the forgotten bag of unfinished food in his hand. Just minutes before the bell rings to signal the end of lunch, the librarian approaches Iwaizumi quietly and clears her throat loudly, glancing pointedly at the food in his hand as the other students look on.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath as he dumped it in the bin, a light blush on his face. He swears to God that his blush only deepened when he saw you trying to hide your smile and quickly ran out of the library, his heart pounding so loudly that it was probably heard by the other students passing by. After that, he spends his lunch repeating this routine. Finish lunch quickly, follow you to the library then go back to class before you. About one week after his new practice, Oikawa stops him before he can follow you out of the library.

"Iwa-chan, where have you been going these few days? You always run off while I'm talking to you." The captain complained, a pout on his face. He rolls his eyes impatiently and shrug off Oikawa's hand on his arm, rushing off as he answers. "Library."

"Ah, Iwa-chan!" He shouts but Iwaizumi is long gone. He sits at his usual spot and finds out that you are already there. What's different is that you are looking directly at him, a gentle smile upon your lips as if to say hi. He bows his head and looks away, sheepish at being caught. Ducking his head behind his book, he avoids looking anywhere else until he sees the chair next to him being lifted up from his peripheral vision.

"Hi." That was the first word you said to him and he looks up with wide eyes, his book dropping backwards with a loud thud. Sending a sorry glance to the librarian who has her hands on her hips, he quickly picks up his book again and looks at you.

"I see you here everyday, Iwaizumi-san. Do you eat that fast?" _She knows my name?_ He shakes his head and answers swiftly. "Yeah, I do. You do too." He blurts out accidentally and widens his eyes. _Shit_. But somehow, you weren't angry but you were trying to suppress your laughter with the back of your hand.

"Ah, is that so? I'm surprised you noticed me." You smiled warmly at him then glanced at the book in his hand. "Five People You Meet In Heaven by Mitch Albom? That's a great choice." He nodded to your words and stared down at his book, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Then, he noticed some scratches on your right hand and points. "What happened?"

"Ah!" You exclaimed and retracted it, cradling it with your left one. "It's nothing much." You flashed a quick smile and moved back subtly, but it's not gone unnoticed by Iwaizumi. He gets the hint and puts his hand down, glancing to his book once again. The atmosphere had turned awkward and you didn't really seem interested in continuing the conversation. Thankfully, the bell rang and you got up rather quickly, bowing your head to him before running off.

* * *

He realized that he had not gotten your name despite the week of following and headed to your class, surprised to see you running towards him. Raising his hand to greet you, he quickly noticed that there was something wrong with you. You were panting hard and you were rubbing at your hand really hard, to the point whereby it was about to bleed.

"Um-!" He called out and contemplated for a minute or so before chasing after you. He followed you to the isolated fountain at the back of the school and witnessed you vigorously rubbing at your hand in the water, widening his eyes at the sight of blood.

"Stop that!" He grabbed your arm and unexpectedly, you screamed. He let go of your hand and took a step back. He frowned and looked at your bleeding hand, pointing at it. "You need to get that treated." You cradled your hand while keeping your head down, panting softly. "I'm fine." You finally said and turned to leave but the boy's hand shot out, causing you to flinch backwards.

"What's wrong?" You looked away from him, staying silent. When he saw that you weren't going to answer, he let out a sigh and pointed towards the school building behind him. "For now, let's get your wound dressed, alright?" Again, you offered no reply but simply followed him into the nurse's office.

"Just take a seat there." You did as told and listened to him rummage through the cabinets, peeking at him after a minute or so. "Where is the damned thing?" You hear him mutter under his breath and giggled, getting off the chair to walk over to him. "I'll look for it. I know where the bandages are at." You gently nudge him out of the way with your shoulder and reached for the second drawer.

"It's not-Oh." He cuts himself off when you reach deeper, pulling out the white cloth with a smile. He sat in front of you and watched as you disinfected the scratches on your hands and wrapped the bandages around your hand gently. "I have somewhat of a phobia of touching and being touched." You confessed, tugging at the white cloth.

"So, just now..." He left his question dangling in the air and you nodded. "Someone grabbed my hand for quite some time and I couldn't take it so I ran off. Sorry for startling you." You stood up and bowed to him but he waved his hand. "It's fine." The both of you stayed in complete silence for a while before you broke it.

"Um...Is it fine if I watched you guys practice?" He blinked at your request and shrugged. "Why not? But what about your extra-curriculum?" You grinned cheekily as a reply and followed him out of the nurse's office after he sighed, repeating his question several times. "I'm not responsible for anything, got it?" You saluted him and removed your shoes outside the gym.

"Oh? Iwa-chan! Who's that girl behind you?" You stepped out from behind Iwaizumi and waved your hand before bowing. "Hi everyone! I'm Takami Yuiko from Class 2-2. Nice to meet you!" The collective loud response scared you but Iwaizumi carefully herds you to the side of the gym and points to the stage. "Just sit there."

"Osu!" You imitated and hopped on, settling down happily. Practice was loud and filled with lots of scares due to the huge amount of balls flying your way at full force. Kindaichi kept on apologizing to you and you kept feeling a pair of eyes on you when it was break time, only to find Kyoutani staring hard at you. Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Yahaba were really friendly. Watari was rather quiet but nice and Kunimi didn't speak at all.

In short, you had lots of fun while watching them and they readily treated you like a friend. As practice came to an end, you got up, ready to leave when Oikawa approached you. "Yo, Takami-chan." You looked at him and waved in return, a smile on your lips. "So you're the girl that Iwa-chan goes to the library with, huh?" You blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I thought you would be really pretty or maybe really special but you seem really normal." You felt somewhat offended and opened your mouth, a retort already on its way when a volleyball came flying, hitting Oikawa square in the back of his head.

"Just who-" The words that are leaving Oikawa's mouth is cut short as the both of you turned to look at who it was and saw Iwaizumi catching the ball, pointing to the court. The brunette runs back almost immediately, leaving you alone with his words.

 _Just what did he mean?_ You thought to yourself as you walked towards the school gate slowly, alone. "Hey!" You heard and dodged just as the hand came down on the empty space where your shoulder was. Following behind it was the volleyball club boys.

"Were you waiting for us~" Yahaba asked in a teasing tone, to which you grinned.

"Of course I wasn't, I was only waiting for Iwaizumi-san." You walked over to said male and stood next to him with your hands consciously on his covered ones, smiling at the rest of the team. "Iwaizumi-san, she's your girlfriend?!" Kindaichi asks in shock and kept looking in between the both of you but you shook your head.

"Not yet but soon~" Iwaizumi sighed at the amount of whoops and removed your hand from his arm. "Don't listen to her. Go home. It's late already." Oikawa grinned, standing in front of the vice-captain boldly. "Are you my mother, Iwa-chan?" The look given was enough to send him running home immediately. The raven-haired male pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out yet another sigh and opened his eyes only when he hears your giggle.

"You have a pretty good relationship with everyone." You stated, a look of envy on your face. His hand drops to his side as he turned his body to face you. "You don't have many friends?" He asked in his usual gruff tone now that his teammates were gone. A sad smile graced your lips as your hold on the bag straps tighten.

"Yeah. My phobia kept me from making friends, somehow. I get scared that they'll touch me and eventually, even after saying that they don't mind, they left one by one while saying that they are tired of my behavior. So now, I'm alone."

"What about me?" So fast that it might hurt, you looked at Iwaizumi, whose face is rather serious. It's not like you needed to look at his face. You heard his tone and it gave away no hint of a lie. Slowly, the shock on your face melted away as a gentle smile came on.

"I see. Thanks for being my friend, then."

* * *

Over the next few days, the volleyball club boys integrated you into their circle and often chat with you when they have the opportunity. Well, with the exception of Kyoutani, who occasionally grunts or stares at you. Watari offered you help in your academics and Yahaba drops by after class to bring you to volleyball practice. Hanamaki didn't really talk a lot but he often joins in Matsukawa's jokes to poke fun at Oikawa.

While walking with Yahaba to the gym one day, you realized that you had left your book behind and asked the brunette to go ahead of you. Upon reaching your class, you can clearly hear the conversation between the group of your classmates.

"It's annoying how she acts so demure but is actually a bitch." Not knowing the specifics of the topic, you walked in and suddenly, all eyes were on you. "Heading off to the gym again?" You nodded quickly and grabbed your book, turning to leave only to find two girls standing in your way.

"Excuse me, please." You pointed towards the door but they held out their hands, causing you to back up immediately. Your eyes darted from one girl to the other as you held your book to your chest tightly while trying to control your breathing. "P-Please let me go." A smirk appeared on one of the girls' face as she leaned in close to your face.

"In a hurry? A hurry to go to your boys?" You shut your eyes tight and shook your head, tucking your chin in as an attempt to move away from the girl without getting any closer to the ones behind. "Stop acting like a little girl and stay away from Oikawa-san." _Ah, so that's their aim._ Not wanting any further trouble, you nodded your head.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" She grabbed onto your face and your eyelids flew open, staring at the girl with wide eyes. _Don't push her._ Her hands were now on your wrists.  _Don't push her._ Her hands were now on your forearms.  _Don't push her._ You thought to yourself, shutting everyone out while attempting to calm yourself down even after ten seconds had passed. Unable to take it anymore, you shoved her and ran off, everything except for your shoulders in a blur now.

You seem to have heard someone call your name but your only focus now is to wash off the invisible dirt on your shoulders. You ran to the fountain and started pouring the water over your body, rubbing vigorously at the spots that were touched. "Stop it!" The owner of the voice pulled at your wrists in an attempt to make you stop but tears spring in your eyes and you snatch your hands back.

"It's dirty...I must wash it off. Wash everything." You muttered to yourself incessantly and started scratching your wrists. "Takami!" This time, he grabs onto the part of your arms which were covered by the uniform and shook you. "Stop. It. There's nothing there. You're clean." The forceful voice forced you to snap out of your frenzy.

Your hands drop to your sides as Iwaizumi's concerned face came into focus then blurred again. "But it's dirty. _I'm_ dirty.." You vaguely feel the jacket over your shoulders and the pressure of Iwaizumi's hands on your covered arms as he helps you into the school building, where it's warmer, before losing consciousness.

* * *

 _"Get away from me. You're dirty." Your step-mother makes a shoo-ing gesture as you come close, your arms held out._

 _"But mummy-"_

 _"Don't touch me. You're dirty." She swats your hand away rather violently, causing you to fall to the ground, scraping your palms. You cry but she only stares at you coldly. "You're dirty."_

"Mum!" You wake up with a start and see the world in a blur. Only when the stream of tears fall onto your hands which were in your lap, then did you notice that you were crying. With your head hung low, you didn't see your companion until a handkerchief dangles next to you. You take it as you look up and find Iwaizumi standing there rather awkwardly. "You, um, fainted. So I brought you here. I made sure to touch only the covered parts of your body."

Seeing the small blush dusted over his cheeks, you couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for taking extra care." You used the cloth to dab at your eyes and sniffled. Suddenly, Iwaizumi seems flustered. "A-Are you okay? W-What's wrong?" You look at him and burst out laughing, unable to hold your laughter.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a little nightmare, that's all." You smiled reassuringly and held onto the handkerchief rather tightly. Come to think of it, it smelled like Iwaizumi. Minty and refreshingly cool. "If you're okay now, wanna go to the gym? It's been an hour since practice started." He didn't hold his hand out but instead, waited at the door until you walked over, offering his arm. Smiling rather softly, you took hold of his sleeve and pulled his jacket over yourself tighter.

Reaching the door of the gym, you braced yourself for a shit-ton of questions but they never came and instead, practice was as usual. _It's not like them to not ask questions. Oh, wait. Don't tell me-_ You glanced at Iwaizumi, currently getting a scolding from the coach for being late. _He didn't tell them anything?_ As soon as practice was over, you pulled the raven-haired male to the side.

He looked at you curiously as he wipes his perspiration off. "What?" You looked away, suddenly shy. "U-Um, thanks for not telling them about my...problem."

"Huh? That's why you called me out?" He let out a sigh and put on a small smile. "It's no problem. You probably didn't need anymore questions." As he walked away, he patted your head and surprisingly, rather than disgust you felt happiness. Feeling your cheeks get hot, you quickly fanned them as you walked away.

* * *

You found yourself carrying a box of agedashi tofu to school and blinked. _Wait, what?_ Then it hit you that after asking Kindaichi what Iwaizumi likes to eat or drink, you pretty much forgone watching the practice and ran home while googling how to make agedashi tofu. You sighed and looked at the bento box, mentally slapping yourself for rushing through this kind of thing. _Forget it. I made it anyway. I'll just give it to him casually._

Just as you finished your thoughts, you hear loud screaming and find the volleyball club captain and vice-captain walking towards you. "Takami." Iwaizumi greets. Suddenly nervous, you shove the wrapped up box into his chest and mutters something along the lines of 'I made this by accident, you can have it since you like it' before running off.

* * *

Dreading the bell that is about to ring, you groan and bury your face further into the crook of your elbow. Ignoring the sudden gasps and hushed whispers, you turn your head to face the wall on your left, completely unaware of the person on your right. "Takami." The gruff voice made you widen your eyes, sit up straight and stare at its owner.

  
"I-Iwaizumi-san?!" He grabs onto your covered wrists and tugs you to your feet, looking at your face with a unreadable expression.

"We need to talk." And he drags you to the fountain at the back of the school, where the both of you finally have a minute of silence. The moment of silence becomes uncomfortable for you and you peep at his face but it's unreadable, so you shrink back and think about a conversation starter.

"Iwa-"

"Takami. Your agedashi tofu is really nice." You nod your head dumbly, mildly surprised at his sudden words. "Can you make them for me again?"

"Eh?" You replied cleverly, blinking rapidly. _What's that supposed to mean?_ "Iwa-chan! You should have used the sentence I taught you!" Oikawa saunters out from god-knows-where and pouts at the vice-captain, who suddenly has a dark aura around him. "Trashykawa. What did I say before I left?"

"I-Iwa-chan, I was just trying to help!" He started to back up and although confused, you managed to laugh at the duo. "You should just tell her you like her!" Oikawa shouts before running away and you look at Iwaizumi in shock and surprise. You didn't need to ask to confirm because the pink decorating his cheeks are enough as proof.

Suddenly getting the confidence from nowhere, you grinned and walk towards the raven-haired male. "Is what Oikawa-san said true, Iwaizumi-san?" He looks away before answering your question quietly. "Think whatever you like." That only served to widen your grin as you hum, walking around him until you stop right in front of him.

"Well~ What if I were to say that I-I feel the same too?" The confidence from earlier left you and you cursed yourself for stuttering, prepping yourself for some teasing. But it never came and getting anxious, you look at his face and find that his blush had deepened. "I-I-!" The both of you said simultaneously and stopped for a few minutes or so before attempting to speak again, only to interrupt each other. Iwaizumi groaned and you sighed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Iwaizumi shouts in frustration and you are taken aback but smile when he buries his face in his palms in shame. You gently take his hands in yours and smile sweetly. "Yeah, I will." As if a timer telling you ten seconds was up, you release his hands. He seems to have realized and smiled as well. "We'll do something about that."


	3. Reasons

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" You wave to your friends and run off. Glancing at your watch, you gasped. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ With that in mind, you sped up and reached a small shop near Sakanoshita. Throwing the door open, you announced your arrival loudly.  
  
"I'm here! I'm not late today!" You hear laughter from the room at the back and sighed. "Granny, you got to stop doing all the menial work by yourself. You're going to strain your back." You grab a apron and head to the room, easing the pot of African Violet from her hands.  
  
"Do this again and I'll ban you from the store!" You scolded and placed the pot outside the door, putting your hands on your hip. "Oh my, you are just like my mother now." The old lady jested and you relented, walking to her to give her a hug.  
  
"I don't want you to injure yourself, got it?" She smiled and patted your hand, nodding her head. "Thank you for the bun!" The loud cheer startles the elderly lady and you throw the door open in annoyance. "Keep it down! You scared my granny!" The whole group of boys turn to look at you and one of them steps forward, bowing to you.  
  
"Ah, sorry about that." The old woman smiles warmly and shakes her head, causing you to feel guilty for shouting at the boys. "Sorry for shouting at you guys."  
  
"Oh?! [l/n]-san!" Your frown disappears when you see the bald boy waving at you with a grin. "Tanaka-kun. So this is the volleyball club, huh? No wonder I felt like a few of you looked familiar." The male who had apologized looked rather confused, so you decided to explain.  
  
"I'm [l/n][f/n] from Class 2-5." You bowed as a sign of respect and waved goodbye to the rowdy boys, shushing Tanaka as you walk the elderly woman into the shop.

* * *

"[l/n]-san!" You looked up at the unfamiliar voice and tilted your head, staring at a pair of oddly familiar boys. "How may I help you?" You asked with a smile while searching your brain for a clue to who they might be.  
  
"Um-! Can you help me to find some flowers? I wanna buy some." A smile came to your lips involuntarily as you suppressed a laugh, nodding your head. "Of course. Who is it for?"  
  
"M-My mother! It's her birthday today." Your head bobbed up and down once again as you set out to look for the flowers wanted. _If it is for his mother, then..._ You glanced around the room, thinking of the meaning of the flowers.  _Cinquefoil and moss symbolize maternal affection, so include them with touches of sorrel signifying maternal tenderness, honeysuckle for the bonds of love, and hibiscus to represent her sweet disposition and delicate beauty? How about some deep pink roses and dahlia, for gratitude?_  
  
You shook your head. _I'm overthinking. Let me just get honeysuckle, hibiscus and deep pink roses._ You nod to yourself and get the flowers, wrapping them in pink and red paper before finishing off with a yellow ribbon. Satisfied with your work, you bring it to the orange-haired boy. "Oh! They look really nice!" His loud voice caused you to involuntarily wince but reminded you of his identity.  
  
"You...You're from the volleyball club, right? You were outside here yesterday." The short boy nods ecstatically. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, Class 1-1 and this tall guy is Kageyama Tobio from Class 1-3. Nice to meet you!" They bowed to you and you waved your hand with a smile.  
  
"How much is this?" Hinata asked, holding the bouquet out. Still smiling, you patted his head and pushed his hand towards his chest gently. "For free." He thanked you and ran out of the store with his friend, waving to you as he did so. You waved to him and watched him run off before heading back into the store.  
  
Hearing the bell tinkle again, you thought that today was your lucky day, having so many customers. "Welco-" Your words died when a few males around your age, probably younger, appear and you put on a polite smile. "How may I help you?"  
  
"How bout going home with me tonight?" You froze at the lanky boy's words and the rest guffawed loudly and in a ugly manner. Holding your want to slap the boy, you grit your teeth and took a deep breath, flashing a smile again. "I'm afraid that's not possible as we do not offer those kind of services here. How about some flowers?"  
  
"You just got rejected, Tatsuya-san!" The boys 'ooh-ed' and laughed while the boy visibly clenched his jaw, smirking. "Then get me your most expensive bouquet." You bowed your head and headed into the back room to gather the flowers when you felt someone cover your mouth.  
  
"I'll show you what you get for defying me." Panicking, you elbow him in the gut and run out the side door, yelling for help. "That bitch! Hold her down!" You feel pressure on your body and fall to the ground, screaming desperately before a hand slaps you across the face.  
  
"How dare you hit me! I'll show you the consequences of doing that!" You shut your eyes and flinch backwards, bracing yourself for another hit but it never came. "Don't you think it's not right for a guy to bully a girl?" You crack one eye open and find the boy and his friends from yesterday stopping the spoiled brat. He scoffed and tried to snatch his hand back but the taller male wouldn't budge.  
  
"Let go of me!" He did and the rich brat fell to the ground. "Tch!" He scrambled off the ground and his groupies followed him.  
  
"You okay?" You nod and accept his hand, pulling yourself up. "Thank you, um..."  
  
"Sawamura Daichi." You smile and repeated yourself. "Thank you, Sawamura-san." You glanced behind him and smiled at his friends.  
  
"Ah, the tall one is Azumane Asahi and the shorter one is Sugawara Koushi. We are all third years."  
  
"Ah, is that so? Thank you all, but what were you doing out here at this time of the day? It's rather late already."  
  
"Daichi wanted to come see-"  
  
"Our coach! He runs the Sakanoshita shop." You blinked blankly before realizing who they were talking about. "Oji-san? Ah, that's why he has been asking others to help him look after the store. Anyways, thank you for helping me." You bowed deeply and on their insistence, closed the shop for the day lest the boys came back for revenge.  
  
They helped with the closing and upon further conversation, you found out that Sawamura is the captain of the team and that Azumane isn't as scary as he looked. Also, as demure as he looked, Sugawara can be quite scary. You bowed to them as they walked away and couldn't help but think about Sawamura as you prepared for bed.  
  
\-----  
  
As you picked up your bag, ready to leave the class, you hear your name being called and looked in the direction of where you heard it. You found the raven-haired male and the noisy duo standing at the doorway and you walked over. "Sawamura-san, Tanaka-kun, Yuu. What are the three of you doing here?"  
  
"Daichi-san said a few boys were bullying you yesterday and so we're here to escort you!" You laughed and shook your head. "Don't you have to escort Kiyoko-sempai instead?" You directed the question at the same aged duo and smiled at Sawamura.  
  
"Besides, I'm fine alone. You guys have practice, right?" The captain nodded his head. "We do but-"  
  
"No buts. You can ensure that I'm safe when I get there but you can't ensure my safety during your practice, right? It's not like you can stay with me. So go for your practice. At most, I'll text Yuu to let you guys know I'm safe." The three boys reluctantly left with your promise and you headed for the flower shop.  
  
"[l/n]-sempai!" You stopped in your tracks at that voice and turned your head to find a first-year girl before you. "Ah, Tamiya-chan. Don't you have practice for today?" She shocks you with a deep bow and her loud voice.  
  
"Please join the girl's volleyball club again!" You let out a sigh and reached out to pull her up. "Tamiya-chan. I've already said I can't. Besides, Michimiya-sempai already allowed me to quit the club." The girl has tears in her eyes as she looks at you.  
  
"But we really need you for the upcoming Interhigh preliminaries!" Sighing, you removed her hands from yours and held them. "You guys can get through just fine, with or without me. I really cannot join you guys." You gave her hands another squeeze before walking away. _But we really need you for the upcoming Interhigh Preliminaries!_ The freshman's crying face popped up and you shook your head to get rid of the image.  
  
 _No. For now, I need to help granny with the shop._ "You were part of the girl's volleyball club?" Sawamura was standing at the door on your right and upon realization that he probably heard everything, you nodded. "Wasn't really hiding it but I quit last month, so I didn't see a point in bringing it up."  
  
He only nods as he scratches the back of his head. "I was wondering why your name sounded familiar. Yui did mention that a very talented player of the girl's club was leaving and that she was saddened by the fact. "Ah, is that so? I'm honored but I have no time for clubs now. If you'll excuse me." You bowed your head curtly and left.

* * *

As you approached the shop, you could see the elderly lady moving pots of flowers and plants out. Immediately, you ran over to take the big pot away from her. "Granny! What's going on? Why are you taking everything out?"  
  
"Why, I'm selling everything. The plants and the shop itself." Almost loosening your grip on the ceramic, you managed to place it on the ground in time. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"  
  
"Your future." You frowned, not understanding the old lady. "Your friend called, last night." She explained when she saw your furrowed brows.  
  
"Why don't you join your club again? You love it, don't you?" You cursed under your breath and looked away. "That doesn't matter. What matters is the shop. It's the only thing dad left behind." Smiling, she produced a stalks of goldenrod, amaryllis and osmunda each.  _Encouragement, pride and dreams?_  
  
"Granny, are you trying to encourage me to follow my dreams?" She nods and places the three stalks in your hand. "I will, but don't you sell the place, alright?" The old lady laughs and heads into the shop, leaving all the pots of plants outside.  
  
"Hey, the plants! Argh, you cunning old lady!" She simply laughs and you set out to move everything back. Apparently, you had overestimated your own strength when you decided to carry the gigantic pot of aloe-vera. You staggered about, the pot in your hands swinging from side to side dangerously.  
  
"Woah, careful there!" A pair of big hands covered yours as they held the pot in place. "You--" A wide smile greeted you as he lifts the pot, bringing it into the shop on your behalf.  
  
"Ah-! Thank you...and sorry for earlier." He turned around to face you once he had placed the pot down, smiling. "It's fine. The pot is really heavy. You do this everyday?" You shrug, leaning against the metal door-frame.  
  
"I have no choice, since I can't make granny carry all that. Also, it's not everyday that I get a strong guy to help me." He chuckled deeply and looked around the half-empty shop. "Why are you bringing the plants in and out?"  
  
"Ah, granny wanted to sell the shop all of a sudden but I managed to stop her from doing so." You said briefly and glanced outside. "Let's bring in the rest of the plants first, shall we?" You nodded and walked out. It was much faster with the raven-haired male's help and you appreciated it a lot. Then it got to you.  
  
"What about practice?"  
  
"Ah, it was cancelled today due to the cleaning of the gym or something."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Then why isn't your bearded friend here too? That refreshing guy as well." He burst out into laughter at your description of his same-aged friends. "Suga said something about not wanting to disturb and dragged Asahi away."  
  
"Hmm, is that so?"  
  
"Oh my, aren't you the young man from the other day?" You look over Sawamura's shoulder to find the old lady walking out with a stalk of coreopsis arkansa, immediately blushing.  
  
"Granny! Why are you giving him that?" Confused, the captain takes over the flower, looking between you and the elderly lady. "W-What's wrong with this flower?"  
  
"Oh, it's for-"  
  
"Nothing! It's just an ordinary flower." You laughed awkwardly, glaring at the old lady when Sawamura isn't looking. She simply laughs heartily and goes to back to the room at the back. "So you've been taking care of this shop with the granny for a month now?" You visibly tensed as you nodded stiffly. Not wanting to tread on thin ice, the raven-haired male stops asking questions and lets silence fill the air.  
  
"Thanks for your help again, Sawamura-sempai. You seem to show up whenever I need help. Could you be my guardian angel?" You ask teasingly, wanting to lighten the atmosphere and he cooperates, thankfully, and laughs. "Well, I just happen to be there." You hand him a stalk of agrimony with a smile, answering when he looks at you questioningly.  
  
"It means 'thankfulness'. Do take care of it." He thanks you and leaves for the day. Watching him slowly disappear, you remember that you forgot to tell him how to care for it and decide to message the libero for the captain's number instead.  
  
[10:28 PM]  _Hi there, Sawamura-sempai! I'm [l/n][f/n]. I forgot to tell you that the coreopsis arkansa and agrimony cannot have too much water._  
  
[10:29 PM]  _Hi! It's me (again). In case you were wondering, the stalk of yellow flower with a red core is the coreopsis arkansa while the stalk of tiny yellow flowers is the agrimony. Sorry for disturbing and good night! ^_^_  
  
You place the phone down, hoping that you weren't annoying. About to fall asleep, you hear a soft ding and sit straight up. You quickly unlocked your phone to see his reply.  
  
[10:35 PM] _Thanks for the reminder, [l/n]! I really appreciate it and you're certainly not disturbing me. Good night! :)_  
  
Unconsciously, you smiled as you held your phone to your chest, falling asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
You wake up early and dress in your training gear, heading for school. "Oh my, why are you up so early?" You grab an apple and plant a kiss on the old lady's forehead. "I'm going back for training. I'll see you tonight!" You waved and bit the apple between your teeth, running to school.  
  
"Oh? [f/n]!" You slowed down to a stop upon hearing that loud voice and looked over, finding a certain short boy with his clubmates. "Yuu, Tanaka-kun, Sawamura-sempai." You greeted with a smile and waved to them, walking over.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nishinoya asked after looking at your getup. You smiled and swallowed the chunk of fruit. "From today on, I'm re-joining the girl's volleyball club. Of course, I'll have to ask Michimiya-sempai if she agrees first."  
  
"Of course she'll agree! She'll be more than happy to have you back!" Sawamura says with a wide smile, to which the two second-years nod in agreement. "Ah, you think so? Well, I hope so." The four of you walk to school noisily thanks to the energetic duo and you split ways with the boys, leaving for the first gymnasium. Taking a deep breath, you recall Sawamura's encouragement and push the door open.  
  
"Um-! Good morning!" You bow and see a mixture of expressions.  
  
"[l/n]-chan! Why are you here in the morning?" You rub the back of your nape awkwardly and produced your volleyball shoes, smiling. "Will you have me in the club again?" The members let out a surprised shout and hugged you tightly.  
  
"Of course we will!" You smile brightly and the first thought that comes to mind is to inform Sawamura. _Wait. What am I thinking? Focus, [f/n]. Focus._ You shook your head and hugged your teammates.  
  
"Let's start practicing, shall we?" Michimiya asks and the rest of you reply with a loud 'Yes!'. After taking a shower, you head back to class when you bump into someone. You fell onto the floor and winced at the sharp pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" You took the hand offered to you, not able to recognize the voice because you were busy checking for wounds. "Eh? [l/n]?" You tilted your head upwards and blinked.  
  
"Oh, Sawamura-san!" He smiles and checks your legs for injuries. "Sorry for bumping into you. How was practice?"  
  
"Oh! I was accepted again, thankfully!" He laughs and nods his head. "See? I told you you didn't have to worry." About to thank him, your classmate interrupts.  
  
"Hey, [l/n]! Hurry up and come over!" You nodded to your classmate and waved to Sawamura before jogging over.  
  
"[l/n]-chan!" You turned your head around to find your club captain standing behind you. "Michimiya-sempai? What is it?"  
  
"No, I just remembered that if you join the club again, what about the flower shop?"  
  
"Ah, about that..." You rubbed the back of your nape awkwardly. "I was wondering if you could allow me to go off early during our afternoon practices."  
  
"Oh, that's a worry indeed. Well, I guess you'll have to make up for those on the weekends then." She smiles warmly as you hug her tightly. "Thank you, sempai!"

* * *

"Alright, I'll be going for now!" You waved goodbye to your clubmates and put on your shoes, running off quickly. "Man, I should remind myself to get a new bicycle so I can get back to the shop faster." You mumbled to yourself under your breath and hastily made your way over.  
  
"Please leave my girlfriend alone." You ignore that statement and continued walking when it struck you that the voice belonged to a certain raven-haired captain. Looking in the direction of your shop, you found that certain male with the spoilt brat from the other day and without thinking, you hid behind a pole, watching them from a distance.  
  
"Like I said, I'm just here to apologize. Such a big fuss was made because of this woman and my father insists that I apologize." The brat said in an annoyed tone and crossed his arms. Sawamura did the same and he looked far more intimidating. "Then I accept it on her behalf. Will you please leave now?" The kid clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in irritation and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Fine." He turned around and left, his footsteps echoing loudly. The third-year seems relatively relieved as he went into the shop and continued tending to the flowers. Deciding that it was finally time for you to reveal yourself, you swiftly made your way into the shop while his back was facing the entrance.  
  
"Welcome." He greeted without looking at you and a smile automatically came to your lips. "So, I heard that I am your girlfriend." The sound of the water pot dropping made you want to burst into laughter but you controlled it until he turned around. On the raven-haired male's cheeks were a deep shade of red and he looked at everywhere else but you, causing you to finally laugh out loud.  
  
"Your face was pretty priceless, Sawamura-san. What are you doing at my shop, anyway?"  
  
"Ah! Um! I saw you at practice and thought that your grandmother can't handle all the work so I came over to help. That's all!" You couldn't help but giggle. "Don't you have something to tell me?" You had overheard the kid asking to apologize so you wanted Sawamura to tell you on his behalf.  
  
"Eh? Ah...Actually...I-I like you a lot!" The water held in your mouth came out a spray over the plants in front of you and you quickly wiped off the excess. "W-What?" The both of you stare at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"D-Didn't you mean that?"  
  
"I was talking about the apology from that kid!" Sawamura buried his face in his hands in embarrassment and you stared hard at a corner of the wall. "ActuallyIlikeyoutoo." You said without a pause and could already feel the blush creeping up to your cheeks as the captain lowers his hands to look at you.  
  
Now, it was your turn to cover your face in embarrassment but Sawamura holds onto your wrist and looks right into your eyes. "So the feeling is mutual, right?" _Damn him and his handsome, confident face!_ You cursed mentally as you stared at him, unable to say a word.  
  
"You wanna, um, make my earlier statement true?" There was a tinge of red on his tanned cheeks as he used one of his hands to scratch his cheek, looking away from you. _Now he's so cute I wanna just hug him._ "Why not?" You blurted out without thinking and the blood rushed to your cheeks immediately upon seeing his wide eyes.  
  
A pink rose bud appeared between your faces and you jerked your head backwards instinctively. "Granny?! T-That rose bud-"  
  
"Symbolizes new love. For you to give to her, young man." The old lady grins cheekily and disappears as quickly as she appears. He looks down at both your hands and smiles shyly. "For you." He holds out the rose and you take it, already smiling.  
  
"Actually, I researched on the language of flowers and guess what I found out about the coreopsis arkansa." The meaning of that flower came to mind instantaneously and the blush reappears just as swiftly. "It means love at first sight. Is it true?"  
  
"Think whatever you like." You muttered and looked away, the blush deepening. Just as he leaned closer, a shout separates the both of you again.  
  
"Daichi-san! You're so sly!"  
  
"Yeah, you went off during our break for this~" He turned his head to glare at the second-year duo and you couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Man, you finally did it, Daichi!"  
  
 "Shut up, Suga." He mumbles unhappily under his breath as more of his teammates swarm into the shop, congratulating him. You smile, watching their interaction. Finally when he manages to get rid of them, Sawamura plops into a chair nearby and lets out a long sigh, flinching at the feeling of something cold against his cheek.  
  
When he opens his eyes, he finds you holding a bottled water with a smile. "Thank you for the drink."  
  
"No problem." You swiftly leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, your cheeks flushed. He is stumped, originally but pushes himself up to return the favour and you could feel him smile through the kiss.  
  
"Thanks for being my girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks for liking me, Daichi-san." He grins at his name and rests his forehead against yours.


	4. Don't Worry

"Hey, hey, hey, Sora!" The white-haired male ran towards you with his arms wide open but you evaded him with a grin. "Kou, go take a shower." He pouts and nods sadly, turning around to leave but you drop a quick peck on his cheek before he does and he rushes off at top speed almost immediately.  
  
"Takamichi-san." You hear your name while you're laughing at your boyfriend and find the second-year setter standing next to you. "Oh, Keiji! Good work today." He flashes a small smile and bows his head, walking away. Whilst waiting for the third-year captain, you felt arms encircle around your waist all of a sudden and gasped. "Sora!" You let out a sigh of relief when you hear your boyfriend's voice and turned around to knock him on the head.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Kou!" He grinned and pulled your body closer to his. "But you looked so serious, so I decided to give you a surprise!" Hearing his words, you couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright, I'm so sorry for hitting you. But don't scare me like that anymore, okay?" He grins and nods, releasing you to grab hold of your hand. You glanced at your intertwined hands and smile softly.  
  
"Akaashi! Hurry up!" Looking up with wide eyes, you found the rest of the volleyball club walking over to the both of you and you immediately tugged on Bokuto's hand. "Um, Kou, are we walking together with everyone today too?" He nods happily and you inadvertly let out a sigh.  
  
"Bokuto-san, we'll be walking in a different direction for today. You can have Takamichi-san to yourself. I'm sure she wants it too." Your cheeks immediately pinked as Akaashi herds the snickering members away from the both of you. You caught Akaashi's eye and smile while he nods his head at you.  
  
"Then, let's go Sora!" He cheerfully points towards the direction of both your houses and drags you along. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Today, for lunch, I had a teriyaki burger but the meat was so dry!" He said with dismay but immediately smiles brightly at his next sentence. "Then I got praised by the teacher for handing in homework! Also, practice was awesome today! Akaashi tossed to me a lot and I spiked many awesome balls!" You watched as he mimicked his actions and giggled at his silliness.  
  
"I'm glad you had a good day today." You smiled at him and he quickly grabbed hold of your hand again. "Sora! Shall we go on a date tomorrow? It's a Saturday and we have a day off tomorrow!" You blinked at his sudden suggestion and blankly nodded your head.  
  
"Did you say yes? Oh, yes!" He shouted excitedly and jumped up and down, wrapping his strong arms around you. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at eight in the morning tomorrow!" He kissed you fully on the lips and smiled widely.  
  
"Eight? Kou-"  
  
"Good night, Sora!" You watch him run off in high spirits and held your head, shaking it. What is going to happen tomorrow?

* * *

Since Bokuto said that he was going to pick you up early in the morning, you decided to wake up slightly earlier than usual to prepare for your first date. You took a shower and put on some comfortable but nice-looking clothes, since you weren't sure where the third year is bringing you to. You glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing eight so you hurried down the stairs to get the door in case he got here already. As if on cue, you heard the doorbell ringing the moment you reached the door and pulled it open before Bokuto woke your mother up. "Sora!" He held out his arms and enveloped you in them, pecking your temples repeatedly.  "You look pretty today!" He complimented in a loud voice when he pulls away to take a better look at you.  
  
You smile gently and close the door behind you, hooking your arm with his. "Morning to you too, Kou. Also, thank you for your compliment. You look good yourself." He grins and leads you towards the train station.  
  
"Where are we going to, Kou?"  
  
"Hehe, it's something I've been wanting to try, so I'm gonna bring you there today!" Anything that Bokuto _has always wanted to try_ must either be really dangerous or really thrilling, but they fall under the same category - fun. Well, to the third-year at the very least.  
  
"Come on, Sora! We're going to miss the train!" His hand slid down your arm to grasp yours in his large one and intertwined your fingers together, beginning to run. Letting out a sigh, you ran with a smile and watched him jump about. "Kou, you're going in the opposite direction of the station!" You called out when he ran past the entrance and he immediately backtracked, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry!" He dragged you down the stairs and through the gates, successfully catching the train on time. "Oh, look, Sora!" He pointed behind you and you immediately turned around, wondering what had caught his attention when the sun shined directly into your eyes.  
  
"Ah, it's so bright." You brought your hand up to shield your eyes when Bokuto twirled your body to face him again. "Kou?" You tilted your head when you found yourself face to face with the back of his phone and heard a faint click.  
  
"Sora, you look just like the sun!" He showed you the picture he had just taken of you and the sun in the background illuminated your hair, giving it a sort of glow that made you look as if you were shining. "Yosh! I'm going to show off to Akaashi and Kuroo that I have a pretty girlfriend!"  
  
You quickly shot your hand out to stop him but he had already uploaded the photo onto his social media account and you groaned inwardly. "Look! Kuroo commented already!" Sure enough, you found the Nekoma captain's username under the photo he had posted. It said, 'Finally going on a date with Miya?'  
  
"He's still using that nickname the both of you gave me?" You asked, glancing at Bokuto and he nodded. "Well, I didn't let him call you Sora so he stuck with that!"  
  
"Didn't let him...?" You giggled at his words and smiled. "It's only a name, though?" He huffed and crossed his arms, still holding onto your hand.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the only one who can call you that!" You shook your head at his silliness and let out a yawn, rubbing at your eyes. "You're tired? You can take a nap if you want to." He grinned and patted on his shoulder, to which you accepted and rested your head on, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Sora. Sora. Sora!" You woke up with a start when the white-haired male pulled at your cheek and you whined at the pain. "We're here!" He said with hype and pulled you to your feet, dragging you out of the train before the doors closed once again. You found yourself standing before a newly opened amusement parks with 'never seen before attractions'.  
  
"Sora! I got the tickets!" He waved the small pieces of paper in the air and ran over to you. "Well, are you ready to have fun?" He asked you with a excited grin and it was infectious because you could feel yourself mirroring his expression.  
  
"Let's go!" He cheered and jumped, pulling you through the entrance of the park.

* * *

The first stop was something you weren't expecting and definitely wouldn't want to try. You could feel the color draining from your cheeks and your blood run cold as you hear a shrill scream. "It sounds fun, doesn't it?!" Bokuto's excitement failed to reach you as your legs refused to budge from its spot when he started tugging you in the direction of the bungee-jump attraction.  
  
"Come on!" His strength wins over yours and you end up getting dragged over. Looking at the top from the ground and actually getting to the top is two very different things and you could feel your legs shaking a lot more than when you were getting up there. You swallowed when you see that the people have become mere dots as you look down.  
  
"Wow, it looks really high!" Bokuto shields his eyes from the sun and looks down with amazement, not noticing that you had a horrified look on your face until the worker asked if you were fine. "Sora? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing...I-I'm fine.." He frowned at your stammering and grabbed your shoulders. "You don't look fine to me at all. Tell me what's wrong!" He insisted and squeezed your shoulders. You gave up and ended up telling him.  
  
"I have a phobia of heights, actually.." _Here it comes..._  You let out a sigh when Bokuto took one step back with a shocked expression. "What have I done?! Damn it! I'm so sorry!" He held your hands in his large ones and brought it up, looking you right in the eye.  
  
"I have failed as your boyfriend." You resisted the urge to laugh and smiled at him. "Kou, don't say that. You didn't know at all."  
  
"Yeah, but I should have been more careful and asked you!"  
  
"Yes, but you wanted to give me a surprise, right? For now, let's go try out the bungee-jump, alright?" He eyed you in shock and confusion. "But-But-" You slipped your hands out of his and held his instead.  
  
"You said you've been wanting to try it, right? I can't make you go home disappointed." He stared at you for a few moments before his shocked expression turned into a determined one. "Yosh! We're doing it together!" You blinked in surprise at his words.  
  
"Eh?" You soon found yourself wrapping your arms around the taller male's waist tightly with your face buried deeply into his chest. "Don't worry, Sora! I'll hold onto you real tight so you won't fall!"  
  
"Kou-"  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" You screamed when he hugged you to himself and leapt off the platform. Screaming incoherently, you shut your eyes tight and your knuckles turned white from gripping onto his shirt too tightly. "Sora, look!" When you didn't do as he said, he kissed you on the lips, forcing you to open your eyes in shock. Then, you saw the background blurring and closed your eyes quickly.  
  
You can hear Bokuto laughing in your ears and only opened your eyes when you feel solid ground under your feet once more. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Bokuto asked as he smooths your messy hair and grins brightly at you.  
  
"It was a horrible and scary experience, but I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kou." You smiled and retrieved your bag, walking away from the attraction swiftly. Getting the hint, Bokuto brings you to the different attractions that did not involve heights at all. Which means, no roller coasters, no rotating swings and definitely no boosters.  
  
"Can we go for the Viking ship, please? Pretty please~" Looking at his earnest face, you decided to give in. "Fine." He cheered loudly and kissed you on your cheek, immediately hurrying over. You were nervous as you boarded the ship and sat stiffly beside Bokuto on one of the seats in the middle as it was said to be less scary.  
  
You felt the third-year give your hand a reassuring squeeze and you found him beaming at you when you glanced at him. "Don't worry! I'm here with you!" You couldn't stop the smile from creeping up to your lips and nodded. "Thank you, Kou." He smiled at you and the moment the ship jerked into action, you unintentionally clutched his hand too hard.  
  
"Relax, Sora! We'll be fine!" He assured but you couldn't hear what he was saying through your whimpering. Suddenly, he tugged your hand really hard, causing you to press your body against his. "Kou...?" He grins and releases your hand to hug you, pushing your head towards his chest.  
  
"Now that you can't see, you shouldn't be scared!" You smiled at his consideration and gripped onto his shirt, waiting for the ship to come to a stop. You were the first to bolt out of the ship when the ship stops moving and took a deep breath, appreciating the feel of solid ground under your sandals.  
  
"Are you alright, Sora?" You nod at him and smile slightly. "Well, since it's getting late, let's go home!" He announced after finishing his cone of ice-cream and you nodded, following him out of the amusement park. He starts to throw out ideas for your next date and by the time he finished listing the different places he wants to go to, you've reached your house.  
  
"It was so fun today! Too bad we didn't try the roller coaster and swings, though."  
  
"I'm so sorry that you didn't get to try it out because of me." He started to panic and shook his head vigorously.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! Besides, if I tried it out alone, it wouldn't be as fun as doing it with you!" You smile and stop in your tracks.  
  
"Sora..?" You beckoned him to move closer to you and got on the tip of your toes, kissing him on his lips softly. "Thank you for today, Koutarou. Maybe we can try out the other rides another day?" You grinned at his shocked expression and unlock the door.  
  
"Sora! That's the first time you've kissed me on my lips! On your own!" Blushing at his loud voice, you reached up to cover his mouth. "Don't say it so loudly, Koutarou. Jeez, you ruined my perfectly planned getaway." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his nape.  
  
"I'll see you on Monday then, Sora! Good night." He bent down to drop a kiss on your temples and stood there until you closed the door.

* * *

You found your phone's notification light blinking and unlocked the screen, finding unread messages from Bokuto.  
  
[8:30 PM] Kou: I forgot to tell you earlier but I HAD A REALLY GREAT TIME TODAY! I HOPE YOU DID AS WELL  
[8:30 PM] Kou: WHY IS EVERYTHING IN CAPLOCKS THOUGH?!  
[8:31 PM] Kou: ANYWAYS, I LOVE YOU SORA! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT'S REST <3  
[8:35 PM] Kou: WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME, SORA?!  
[8:40 PM] Kou: ARE YOU ASLEEP?  
[8:45 PM] Kou: DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?  
[8:50 PM] Kou: AKAASHI SAYS YOU ARE PROBABLY IN THE SHOWER AND I SHOULD WAIT FOR YOU TO COME OUT  
  
You giggled at his texts and started to reply.  
  
[8:55 PM] Me: Sorry, I was in the shower. Kou, there should be a arrow next to your 'Z' key. Try pressing on it. Also, I had a lot of fun thanks to you. I love you too.  
  
[8:56 PM] Kou: YOU SCARED ME!  
[8:56 PM] Kou: Oh, that worked.  
[8:56 PM] Kou: I wanted to call you but Akaashi said you were probably in the bathroom so I shouldn't call you just yet. Looks like he's right, as usual :(  
[8:57 PM] Me: Why the sad face, Kou?  
[8:57 PM] Kou: Because Akaashi seems to know you better than I do.  
  
You couldn't help but laugh at his reply, taking more than a few minutes just to reply.  
  
[9:00 PM] Me: Kou, that's just probably because Keiji thought through all the different possibilities first. Don't be sad, alright? I love you and good night.  
  
You let out a yawn and glanced at your screen. Bokuto hadn't replied so you decided to rest your eyes, dropping your head onto your pillow. The text came in but you had fallen asleep.  
  
[9:05 PM] Kou: I love you more! Haha! Good night and I'll see you on Monday! I hope you have sweet dreams and make sure I'm in it too!


	5. Thank You

You screamed til you were hoarse when you found out you were no longer able to walk. You bawled your eyes out when you realized you were no longer able to stand on the court. You cursed the heavens and any god you had been praying to when it occurred to you that you were no longer able to play the sport you loved so much. No matter what your parents, your sister or your friends said, nothing went inside your head. All there was, was you staring out of the window and those random tantrums of yours, throwing things and chasing people away. Your parents could do nothing about it as you chased both of them out as well. Only one person stayed there stubbornly and accompanied you silently. You got so annoyed, that one day, you hissed at him. "Is this pity, Daiki? Because I don't need it." He quietly looked at you and sat down on one of the chairs he turned back up after you pushed it away. "You damned well know it's not. Now shut the hell up and take your medicine, idiot. Then get some goddamned rest." You scowled at him and pulled your covers over yourself, shutting your eyes before drifting off to the memory of that day.  
  
It was pretty much the same everyday. Go to school, practice, then go home with Daiki. You felt happy just by being able to play basketball with your fellow teammates but nothing beats playing with the Generation of Miracles and Kagami. It was both thrilling and fun. They take games to a whole new level than the ones you are used to and frankly, you wanted to do this forever. You were walking home with Aomine and stopped at the traffic light, talking about your schoolwork and all when a truck swerved all of a sudden. Your immediate reaction was to push Aomine away and your legs were crushed under the front wheels of the heavy truck. You passed out from the pain and the next thing you knew, was that you were in the hospital. You woke up to red eyes and forced smiles and you wondered just what happened as you tried to get up but fell into Aomine's arms instead. You furrowed your brows as you stared at your legs, trying to move them while you slowly realized in horror that they could no longer move. You turned to Aomine and balled up the front of his shirt tightly, pointing to your legs. "What happened?" His large hands covered your small ones as he took a deep breath, speaking in the gentlest tone he had ever used to you. "Your legs were crushed under the truck when it swerved towards us. You can't-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything anymore! This is just a bad dream, right? I'm probably asleep. I should wake up." Aomine called your name and held you to his chest as your tears flowed out of your eyes endlessly and he has been there quietly supporting you ever since. After a month of hospitalization, you were released and you didn't really want to go. You heard the door slide open and you sighed, picking your bag up before turning around, widening your eyes at who it was. "Why are you guys here?" You asked, not really wanting to see them since they reminded you of how much you could no longer play basketball. Kise grinned and motioned to the wheelchair in front of him. "We're kidnapping you, __cchi." You furrowed your brows and let out a 'what' before Kagami picked you up and placed you in the wheelchair. "Let's go!" Kise said enthusiastically and pushed you out of the hospital, the rest of Aomine's ex-teammates trailing behind him. The whole lot of you arrived at a basketball court and you felt anger boiling in you at once. What is the meaning of this? Is this to make fun of you? You turn your head to glare at them when you saw encouraging smiles on their faces. They weren't such assholes as to take pleasure in people's misery, especially you so you took that thought back. "Why are we here?" You asked with a tinge of bitterness. "We're here to play basketball, of course." Akashi held up the basketball and tossed it to you. You felt the wheelchair being pushed and you turned around to see Aomine behind you, smiling at you. "Let's play." And you did without a second thought.   
  
Playing on a wheelchair was harder than you thought but Kagami helped pushed in the balls that hit the rim of the basket and fell out. Plus, you had Midorima on your team, which helped a lot since he could score from any point of the court. You knew Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara could do better than this but you also knew they wanted to let you feel better. So when you gained possession of the ball again, you held it and looked up at all of them, smiling. "Thank you for doing this. Really. I appreciate it." Tears welled up in your eyes and you bent your head down to hide your face. A pair of arms wrapped around you and you tilted your head up to find Aomine squatting in front of you. "We're here for you no matter what, so don't be so upset, kay?" You nodded and returned his hug, no longer crying but smiling. You shifted your head closer to Aomine's ear and whispered. "I love you." And how you loved the redness in his cheeks as he stared at you with wide eyes, an expression you used to tease him with from then on. He didn't say anything in return but kissed you instead.


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki lives in a world whereby there would be a timer on your wrist from the moment you are born, counting down to the days until you meet your soulmate. Up until he was ten, he was excited to meet this person but it turned into fear after that. When he does finally meet his soulmate, he finds out how silly he has been.

With his hand under his chin as it props his head up, the man watches the timer on his wrist while the seconds disappear, counting down to the day he would finally meet his other half, you. He remembered his excitement when he was five years old, wanting to know how you would look like, how you sounded like, what their personalities were like. By the time he was ten, his excitement wore out and it turned into dread when he saw how his older cousin was abused by her soulmate. The one that was meant for her. He dreaded the day that the timer turned from days and hours to mere seconds. He started to fear the day, calling it Doomsday when he turned fifteen and he heard of happy stories about people meeting their soulmates. But he refused to believe, standing by the trauma that you would be a horrible person.

 

He had strolled into his new workplace on the first day and felt a soft vibration on his wrist. Curious, he brought his hand up to take a look and he finds that the timing of his timer had been reduced to four days. Panic began to rise in him as he bolts for his office, finding his pink-haired friend there.

 

“Dai-chan? What’s wrong?” He says nothing but raises his hand as an answer. The girl widens her eyes in surprise before breaking out into a smile, glad for her friend to finally be meeting the one meant for him. It was no surprise that she would be happy for him, since he didn’t tell her about his fears, afraid that it seemed stupid.

 

“Four more days, huh? I’m sure he or she would be wonderful!” Again, the blue-haired man does not answer as he fumbles around his seat. Was there a way for him to stay home for these four days, so he could avoid meeting whoever it was? Just as he frets, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to find his friend/boss looking down at him.

 

“Aomine, good to have you here. I trust that you can handle the work I give, am I right?” Nodding his head absentmindedly, the man stands as his eyes dart about. There was no way that you would be around here, right? The shorter man frowns at his friend’s behavior but chooses not to say anything as he returns to his office.

 

“Dai-chan!” The angry tone of his friend’s snaps him out of his thoughts as he looks at her, blinking quickly.

 

“What?”

 

“Akashi-kun didn’t hire you here for you to be rude to him!”

 

“Well, he certainly didn’t hire you so you can stare at Tetsu the whole day. I mean, I’ve been here for barely a minute and all I saw you doing was stare.” That, he knew, was a total lie but Momoi was crazy in love with the boy for no reason at all. Simply because they were soulmates. It baffled him how you could fall in love with someone off the bar but Tetsu became a good friend of theirs later on. He couldn’t say anything more when he found out how good a guy the man was. The day came and went as Aomine worried about the upcoming Doomsday of his and he found himself glancing around himself to look out for potential soulmates. Two days had passed and he could feel his fear building up day by day, with him avoiding as much human contact as possible.

 

“Dai-chan! I have someone here to see you.” The man wanted to scream at his friend for bringing some unknown person in but he realized that there was one more day to meeting his unknown half so he calmed himself down, adjusting his clothes and hair. The conversation he had with the woman was one that he did not remember and he was soon back in his office, staring at the timer on his wrist. Surprisingly, he felt nothing else as he looked at it. No fear, no anxiety, no dread. Just simple anticipation, to see what you would be like. The next morning, he glances at his wrists as he gets ready for work and finds that there was just one more hour til he would meet you. He was curious now. He wanted to see their looks, their body, hear their voice. He wanted to know them. As he stands in the elevator alone, he imagines that it would be a woman, one with long, dark brown hair that stops at her slim waist. You would have cherry pink lips that look kissable and your brown eyes would be almond-shaped, as well as a sharp nose. Your chest would be big, something that he loves, and you would be taller than Tetsu but shorter than him. Just short enough that he can rest his chin on your shoulder when he bends a little. Your legs would be long and your skin color would be a healthy tan. He smiled and shook his head, knowing that there wouldn’t be the slimmest possibility that you would be exactly what he wanted. As he thought to himself, he hadn’t noticed the change in traffic lights and took a step out, only to be pulled back. He felt onto the hard ground and turned his head to glare at whoever it was when he felt the vibration on his wrist.

 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?! What’s wrong with you?” He tore his eyes away from his wrist when he hears a gentle voice shouting at him. The face staring at him with a deep frown was an exact match with the one he had imagined, save for the sharp nose and long brown hair. Your features were much softer than what he had wanted and your hair was bunned up, so he couldn’t tell about the exact length. But what he knew was that he was in love.

 

“Hello? Are you deaf? Oh my gosh, can you hear me?” Your angry expression turned to worry as you began looking into his blue eyes for some form of an answer. He grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet, taking a good look at you.

 

“Hi, it’s our first time meeting but you’re just as amazing as I imagined you would be. And, no, I’m not deaf or trying to kill myself. I wasn’t very focused earlier.” You had an extremely bewildered look on your face until you finds the timer on his wrist at zero and you quickly look at yours as well, finding the same on your skin. Your head shoots back up and your eyes were wide with shock.

 

“O-Oh my god. You’re better than what I imagined you would be.” The both of you began to laugh on the streets, ignoring the stares the both of you were attracting. Aomine finds out that you are a freelance writer and brings you to his office, introducing you to all his friends. He keeps Kise away from you and you were instant friends with Murasakibara, Himuro and Kagami. In order to make sure that they don’t tell you weird things, a week’s worth of lunch is promised and Aomine was sure that he would have to bid farewell to his pay because Murasakibara and Kagami ate like there was no tomorrow. But looking at you blending in well with all his friends, Aomine felt that everything was worth it. The worry and anxiety that he had before? He thinks it’s stupid now. It wasn’t rational of him to think that you would be like the one his cousin had. If that were true, then there was always a possibility that you would be like Tetsu.

 

“Hey, Aomine. What are you thinking about?” He snaps back to reality when he hears your sweet voice calling out to him, an automatic smile coming to his face.

  
“About you. Let’s get you some food, yeah?” You smiled happily as you followed your other half to the pantry.


End file.
